To characterize the P-I cross-reacting protein(s) which appear in P-I less mutants. To determine by electron microscopy the intracellular location of hexokinases P-I and P-II in the yeast cell. To measure metabolite changes accompanying EGF effects on glucose uptake by fibroblasts. To look for changes in the number of glucose receptors in EGF-treated cells. To look for EGF effects on sugar uptake in plasma membrane vesicles.